narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samui
Team Samui okay, chapter 450 is out and we have an update on team samui. is anyone going to add their information? Abilities I suspect that Samui maybe is a member from haku´s clan cause of her name that means cold. So i suspect she uses ice techniques :Lol you trolling right?--Cerez365 (talk) 18:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Damn right. You could have atleast refrained to water release. (talk) 13:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Image I just uploaded a new image of her...well I think it's better than the one we are using now, so what do you think?http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Samui.png--KIWIBOλ (talk) 05:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I like the current one better. ~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Status:Dead or Alive? she is very much alive, remember kumo used that thing to seal the eight tails temporarily. so there must be a way to get them out. :First of all, sign your posts. Second, Samui was sealed with the Benihisago, not with the Kohaku no Johei. Either way, being sealed means she's incapacitated, not dead. The infobox will tell you that. Omnibender - Talk - 21:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Age how old is she Michael Flores (talk) 00:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know.--Cerez365™☺ 00:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) One thing's for sure it ain't incapacitated. (talk) 22:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :The age space also shows their status. If her age were known it'd show "age (Incapacitated)--Cerez365™ 02:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Based on Android 18? She looks like Android 18 from Dragonball Z. -Catbeast84 : Not really. Apart from the fact they're both blond and blue eyed, they don't really look alike at all. Their haircuts are different, their body types are different... Not really enough to make a plausible comparison between them. (talk) 02:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Use Since madara wants to use the tailed beast to give him enough power for his eye of the moon plan, should'nt it say steal reather than seal the nine-tails energy near the bottom of the article? After all, did'nt Madara mention releasing the brothers who have the enrgy, with an ally then calling them useless? Michael Flores (talk) 23:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :He'll revive the Ten-Tails and then seal it into himself, becoming a jinchūriki. It'll end up being sealed anyway. Omnibender - Talk - 01:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) By revive the Ten-tails you mean fusing all other tails including Nine-tails together, right? Because in the apragraphed mentioneed, the ine-tails is mentioned. In that case, it would be more clear to insert "into himself" after the word seal Michael Flores (talk) 23:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Where might I hear her voice in English? -- (talk) 05:53, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Is it relevant? Is it relevant to mention that she and Atsui have now been eaten by the Gedo Mazou statue? Would that change her status at all? (talk) 11:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. Just possibly cements the fact that they're forever incapacitated but, you never know...--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:58, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Five Kage Summit Arc talk to? In the Five Kage Summit Arc part, it is said that they speak to a Konoha Jonin when they get to Konoha, how do we know it is a jonin? as far as i can see they look like any other Shinobi. And i'm guesing we are talking about the Hyuga guy. --Kasan94 (talk) 15:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Shouldn't it instead just say Shinobi? --Kasan94 (talk) 12:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Not sure what your talking about what do you mean 'It' and what do you mean about 'the Hyuga guy' could you please list the episode so then I know what your talking about-- [[User:Jmootam1999|'''Jmootam1999]] 16:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: I am acturly talking about the article about Samui, in the part "Five Kage Summit Arc", there is written that they talk to some konoha jonin when they get to the destroyed village. And it is that I find odd. As for which episode I think it is in 197 Shippuden --Kasan94 (talk) 16:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: Nobody knows why? --Kasan94 (talk) 10:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Death? Since the object that sealed her away was eaten by the Gedo Mazō, can we change her status to deceased? I think its fair to say she is no longer alive after being eaten by that thing. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox 03:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Lol. Yes. The same foes for her brother. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 03:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) That would be drawing a conclusion to which we don't have the answer. Something I've been told before we frown upon here. Since Naruto showed a certain level of confidence he could get the tailed beasts back from inside that thing, I think it's fair enough to say we can't count Samui and Atsui as any more dead than the other entities absorbed by the Gedo Mazo, and I just checked, we don't list any of them as dead either. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 04:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC) : She was sealed in a pot that was stated by two characters to be impossible to unseal... and she was eaten by a giant statue. Did you miss the eaten part? The other beasts were sealed within the Mazō. There is a very big difference from being sealed and eaten. No, I think its safe to assume she is dead. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:40, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Its still assuming that the contents of the Benehisago or the tool itself aren't going to survive. The Brady's chakra was consumed to revive the beast but that doesn't speak anything towards the fact that Samui and Atsui may still be alive in there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:42, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Unsealing the pot and getting out of it are two different things. Gyūki has been sealed inside it, and he was removed. It might be impossible to break out of it, but it's not impossible to get out of it, all you need is for someone outside to let you out. Besides, Kurama's chakra in the Kingin Brothers is also sealed in the pot, and that didn't prevent the statue from using it to become the Ten-Tails. It would be no use for the chakra to be there if the statue couldn't use it, meaning somehow it got out. If they got out, they're technically sealed within the Ten-Tails, along with the chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 22:03, July 5, 2013 (UTC) What do we say now? Well, with the Benihisago out again, do we need any info regarding that added to this page?--Hockey Machete (talk) 00:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Spit out I added reference to the pot being spat out. My memory isn't the freshest, so someone else will have to add more context. --Fomxcloud (talk) 05:15, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Please click and read here, so you can get a better sense of the naming policy. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125'']] 05:20, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Jutsu Dear colleague. I would like to talk to You about the techniques of Samui. Neither in the manga nor in the anime it is not revealed. We only know that she fights with the help of kenjutsu. However, there is a game-Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Online, where the development process was led by Masashi Kishimoto. In this game, she demonstrated a technique-Cloud Style: Flying Blade. Can I specify this technique? After all, the game focuses on the growth and development of various characters. PS I apologize in advance for mistakes I from Russia and use the translator. Denis Ilyushin (talk) 05:09, October 17, 2019 (UTC) :The technique can have its own article, but we don't mention video game-only moves in ability sections. Munchvtec (talk) 06:23, October 17, 2019 (UTC) :: In this case, it would be nice to create a separate article, but I do not know how this attack is written in Japanese. Denis Ilyushin (talk) 06:57, October 17, 2019 (UTC)